eldevinfandomcom-20200223-history
Icicle's End
Icicle's End is a seasonal event. *from 18 December 2013 to 8 January 2014 *from 18 December 2014 to 8 January 2015 *from 17 December 2015 to 7 January 2016 *from 13 December 2016 to 4 January 2017 *from 18 December 2017 to 9 January 2018 Find the starting point at the Central Square in Eldevin City. There is a portal that takes you to Glacial Plains, a place of ever-lasting winter, where you can complete quests for Old Claus, Jonesy, and Frostfang, and defeat unique creatures. The creatures often drop Candy Canes which could be exchanged with Jonesy for various Festive items. Quests *10 Icicles End from game v1.25 *40 Helping a Frosty Friend *40 Trouble at Icicles End *10 Daily Kintaros' Stocking (quest) *10 Daily Oliver's Stocking (quest) *10 Daily Otto's Stocking (quest) *10 Daily Sensha's Stocking (quest) *10 Daily Sutonya's Stocking (quest) *10 Daily Winhilda's Stocking (quest) *10 Daily Ice Fishing from game v1.41 *45 Weekly Big Trouble at Icicles End Glacial Plains Coming through the portal to Glacial Plains (aka Calderheim), you will be close to the Lonely Cabin. Old Claus can be seen standing in front of the Lonely Cabin, Jonesy can be found inside the cabin. Frostfang is a small ice dragon living in the Cave of Icicles. The Cave entrance can be found in the Level 10 area of the Glacial Plains. Creatures *Snow Leopard *Spirited Snowman *Ice Elemental *Festive One *Reindeer *Tinsel Worm *Corrupt Ice Elemental (Elite) In Festive Shoals: *Polar Trout *Glacial Rainbow Fish *Frosty Salmon Items s.]] *Candy Cane – Main item dropped by creatures. Can be exchanged for other items with Jonesy. *Festive Cracker – A rare drop from creatures. Requires another player to "pull" the cracker. There is a 50% chance that the other player will receive the prize which contains a Regular Bag of Prestige Points, a Festive Joke, and a Paper Hat. *Festive Present – Bought from Jonesy for 500 Candy Cane. *Scroll of Summon Snowflake – Bought from Jonesy for 10,000 Candy Cane. *Scroll of Summon Snowman – Bought from Jonesy for 25,000 Candy Cane. *Frozen Reindeer, mount - Bought from Jonesy for 50,000 Candy Cane. *Scroll of Summon Jolly Dragonling – Bought from the Eldevin Market for 800 EP. The Jolly Dragonling vanity pet looks like Frostfang. Components All components can be bought from Jonesy for 2 Candy Canes each with the exception of the Festive Sugar at one Candy Cane each. The components are used in the creation of Festive food and drinks. *Festive Cheer *Festive Dough *Festive Filling *Festive Fruit *Festive Sugar Drinks Created at an alchemy worktable (no skill level requirement) using only Festive components. The items bind on pickup. *Mulled Wine – +5% Sorcery *Angel's Kiss – +5% Melee *Festive Punch – +5% Ranged Food Created in a kitchen (no skill level requirement) using only Festive components. The items bind on pickup. Each food item replenishes 3000 health and mana over 15 seconds when eaten. *Fruit Cake – increases Energy by 15 (for 60 minutes) *Mince Pie – increases Accuracy Rating by 80 (for 60 minutes) *Festive Pudding – increases Vitality by 15 (for 60 minutes) * Cooked Frosty Salmon - increases Attack Power by 270 (for 60 minutes) * Cooked Glacial Rainbow Fish - increases Healing Power by 200 (for 60 minutes) * Cooked Polar Trout - increases Focus by 15 (for 60 minutes) Gallery Inside the Lonely Winter Cabin. Inside the Cave of Icicles. Category:Icicle's End